24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:The Situation Room/April 2007 Archives
This is the Archives of The Situation Room discussions from April 2007. See also the Archives Directory. The last thread started in April is listed here at the top, with the others reverse chronologically following. See also I don't think the "See also" section for all of the antagonists is a good idea. This is the reason we have categories. We need to create categories for "Day X antagonists" and put those in instead. The "Category:Day X antagonists" pages will have a link to the detailed "Day X antagonists" articles. Know what I'm sayin'? --Proudhug 17:48, 26 April 2007 (UTC) : Okay, I'll get to work on it. The only reason I dropped in the "See also" sections was to make use of the pre-existing "Day X antagonists" articles, each of which is the result of a good deal of accumulated effort, yet had basically no pages linking to them. I probably should have put a note here before starting that; no worries, I'll go through and categorize them soon... but first, it's 2pm, and AETV is playing a day five repeat! – Blue Rook 18:01, 26 April 2007 (UTC)talk Yeah, I didn't want to undermine your extensive efforts in adding those headings, but it looks and works a lot better this way, I think. You're right a lot of work went into those pages and they deserve to be linked. We've got some character pages linked off the main page, but I'm thinking an entire overhaul of our character categorizing/listing system wouldn't be a bad thing. Especially since we've got new stuff like these antagonist pages and the unnamed character pages now. We just need to figure out the best way to organize it all. --Proudhug 18:07, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Excessive character page length These pages are getting overwhelmingly long. Much of the information within the character files contains information one would more likely find in an episode guide, are not necessarily specific to the character in question, tending to ramble about the actions of different characters. I propose that we start a project to crack down on irrelevent information in the character files. --Deege515 02:31, 25 April 2007 (UTC) : I also agree, and just had a discussion with Proudhug about that on my talk page. I'd like to work on Chloe O'Brian once Day 6 is over.--JoeyBags79 02:39, 25 April 2007 (UTC) I wouldn't worry about it. We can clean them up after the season is over. ---CWY2190talk 03:18, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Background Here's an idea on how to deal with the Background/Before Day X fiasco: The only characters to get Background sections (bulleted) are: * All series regulars (Jack Bauer, Chloe O'Brian) * Recurring characters with FOX.com profiles (Paula Schaeffer) * Recurring characters with profiles/in-depth bios in Findings at CTU (Richard Walsh, Ryan Chappelle) * Characters whose dossiers are shown on screen (Anton Beresch, Dmitri Gredenko) In addition, these characters will have "Before Day X" (paragraphs) to mention everything about their past lives that doesn't come up in their profile, and possibly their immediate family members, if they're important enough. Tony Almeida's page is a good example of this. All other characters, regardless of how major, receive only a "Before Day X" that covers their lives before the first season they showed up in. What does everyone think? --Pyramidhead 23:32, 24 April 2007 (UTC) : I'm down with that. But rather than clutter up the main section, I think the dossier stuff should go somewhere else. Either make a second sidebar for dossiers, to appear just below the regular one, or have a prominant link somewhere near the top to a separate dossier page. --Proudhug 02:55, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :: I like the Prominant link idea. I think Jack Bauer before Day 1 is a perfect example of that.--JoeyBags79 03:31, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Administrators... Hey! I am fairly new here, I've visited this cite multiple times, but just got an account. Is there any way to distinguish adminstrators/webmasters from normal people? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Sportsrlife92, 22:24, 23 April 2007 : Proudhug, 24 Administration, Deege515 and myself are active admins. ---CWY2190talk 23:45, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Timeline Dates User 69.69.84.43 places info relating to an actual year that Day 6 takes place in the Timeline section, and I was just wondering what the official policy on that is, since 24 does make a note not to place a particular season in any given year.--JoeyBags79 20:07, 23 April 2007 (UTC) : The entire section is pretty incoherent, too. I say take it out, especially since it's pretty much specualtion. --Proudhug 01:52, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :: I agree, but it might be worth noting. A background info and notes section at the bottom of the page perhaps? For the present, I placed it as a note in the Timeline page. Let me know if you think this works.--JoeyBags79 02:28, 25 April 2007 (UTC) : It was already there under 2003. --Proudhug 03:28, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ::ah, didn't even see that. Problem solved! --JoeyBags79 03:32, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Kim Bauer's boyfriends Anonymous user 128.138.15.84 created a "Kim Bauer's boyfriends" browser table. I'm voting to remove them. Does anyone else see it as silly? We don't know that the boyfriends we've seen were sequential, since it's likely there have been others in between them. --Proudhug 03:54, 23 April 2007 (UTC) : It just doesn't seem, well, in style. I don't really care for them either. --Deege515 04:03, 23 April 2007 (UTC) : I don't know, I actually had the same idea myself. She really does run through them, doesn't she? --Pyramidhead 23:38, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Previously on 24 Some episode pages on the 24 Wiki have these "Previously" segment summaries on them. Is it all right to copy from them and add to the respective "Previously on 24" subpages? Because that page is lacking. OneWeirdDude 03:37, 21 April 2007 (UTC) The "Day _ terrorist cell" pages I have a proposal to change the wording of the "Day _ terrorist cell" pages. My idea is this: #Day 1 terrorist cell —> Day 1 antagonists #Day 2 terrorist cell —> Day 2 antagonists #''Et cetera''... The current wording of those page titles is like a teenager: there's still room for growth. There are a handful of malicious, unmistakable antagonists who cannot be on the pages (like Conlon) because they technically are not terrorists. Leaving it alone, therefore, is insufficient, and the alternatives are stupid: "Day 1 Villains" is too comic-bookish, and "Day 1 Bad Guys", even more immature, reminds me of preschool. I'm asking for any opinions. Proudhug, you've mentioned before that you don't care much about character lists like this (so long as they aren't sloppy, of course) but, you personally did go through the effort to change the capitalizations (Day 2 Terrorist Cell —> Day 2 terrorist cell) so I wouldn't want to go change all that work you did without as many others (who are interested) and you and those like you (who aren't interested but still put effort into those pages) weighing in. – Blue Rook 08:01, 20 April 2007 (UTC)talk : Well, there are terrorist cells each season. Do we want lists that just show who specifically were terrorists each day, or is it a better idea to have an all encompassing list of antagonists for the season? Like yourself, I'm leaning towards the latter. As long as they're properly organized, anyone looking for a list of terrorists should still find the pages useful, I'd think. --Proudhug 08:31, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Proceed. --Deege515 15:40, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Thank you gents, the deed is done! – Blue Rook 20:35, 20 April 2007 (UTC)talk Who's the President Now? Just wondering, does Noah Daniels' title change to President of the United States now that he's used the 25th Amendment to take power after Palmer's hemorrage? If so, the President page should be updated to reflect that since Jim Prescott and Charles Logan were acting presidents too. --JoeyBags79 03:50, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :In your question you mentioned both "President" and "acting president", but I think you didn't realize that there is an actual, technical distinction between the two. I'll try not to be boring here: the President (the person holding the Office of the Presidency) is elected so by the Electoral College. If the Pres can't discharge his duties, other individuals in that well-known line of succession get his powers, and take the position that is called Acting President, but they are still not the President because of the critical distinction I noted earlier, and probably a few others. – Blue Rook 17:20, 19 April 2007 (UTC)talk :: No, I'm aware of the distinction. I'm just wondering in terms of the wiki. Go to the President page and you'll see what I mean. I guess once we see Daniels take the oath, it'll remain unclear. --JoeyBags79 17:28, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::: Logan and Prescott were officially sworn in as President, they weren't just Acting President. I don't remember if Prescott was sworn again after Palmer's assassination attempt, as I haven't played The Game in a while, but presumably. So far, Daniels has only served as Acting President, not President. --Proudhug 18:42, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Image categories Are there currently any categories for images? If not, perhaps things like "Images of characters" would be useful, with subcategories being "Images of Jack Bauer", "Images of Wayne Palmer", etc. It would be easier for people to find a certain image if they were categorized. Thoughts?--Jonpro 01:00, 19 April 2007 (UTC) : Yes, there's Category:Images with a number of subcategories. Lots of images aren't categorized and it'd be cool if someone undertook the task of organizing them all. There are also tons of that need to either be applied or deleted. --Proudhug 01:49, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks for your response. Do you think it's worth having a category for each character, like Category:Images (Jack Bauer), etc? I think it would make things easier personally but I don't want to go do something that no one really wants done.--Jonpro 01:52, 19 April 2007 (UTC) : Maybe not every character, but I don't see how it would hurt anything. I personally rarely ever use the categories, but if you find it'd be useful, go ahead. If it bothers anyone, they can bring it up and we'll find a compromise. :) --Proudhug 02:14, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, yeah, I was just thinking of the major characters. I'll see what I can get done.--Jonpro 02:48, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Character guides Quick question re: character pages--when editing, how much information should we include about specific events? For example, the page for Milo Pressman finishes with information about the end of last night's episode but doesn't actually mention Milo. Which is the standard format that I should follow? My worry is that we might end up with an entire episode guide on each character's page, including scenes and events the character wasn't even involved in, so someone put my mind at ease? XD--Vikitty 02:12, 18 April 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, the character guides should ONLY contain information that specifically pertains. I think some people are just getting carried away with their summaries. --Proudhug 04:48, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Crew Pages I feel bad that the crew doesn't get the same type of sidebar and format as actors on the show, so I experimented with the Anne Cofell page, adding a bit more info on her, as well as a sidebar. Let me know what you think.--JoeyBags79 20:06, 15 April 2007 (UTC) AO